fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Agrona Zephyrus
|status= Active |relatives= Deceased |magic= God Soul: Myrkul Bone God Slayer Magic |weapons= Assassin Blades |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Agrona Zephyrus (アグローナ・ゼピラス Agurōna Zepirasu) is an who displays the tendencies of a as a result of the animalistic, as well as cannibalistic tendencies expressed as a consequence of her God Soul and resultant Bone God Slayer Magic morphing her physiological traits. She is known to directly consume bone, and can drink gallons of milk without any interruption. Her violent traits and magic have given her the alias Vile Bone Goddess (卑しい骨女神 Iyashīko Megami). Appearance Agrona's outward appearance initially projects an extremely tranquil and gentle atmosphere to those who observe her, primarily due to being a very feminine and tender-looking individual. Agrona also has wide hips and long legs. Agrona's eyes are large and droopy, and she has heterochromia; that is to say, her left eye is blue and her right is red. There is a facial marking like a red bolt of lightning trailing down her cheek from his left eye. Her pink-colored hair is worn in a bun which spikes up slightly at the top, gently flowing out to the left side, with several strands of hair sticking out at the sides of the bun as sort of waves. She occasionally wears a lycrois flower on the right side of her hair. Agrona wears an elegant and ornate decorated kimono, and black high-heeled stiletto boots. Personality History Agrona Zephyrus, born Aeron Zephyrus, was born in the Capital City of Fiore, otherwise known as . Out of one in numerous thousands of infants, Aeron was born as a , therefore holding sexual organs of both males and females, respectively. Because of this discovery, Aeron's parents were initially unaware of what to do with her, therefore her gender was remained ambiguous, being treated with neutrality until Aeron knew what she decided for herself. At the age of six, a rather tender age for most children, Aeron had to go through the perilous decision of what gender role she wished to play in society. Whether she wanted to be male, or female, was the question at stake here. While she was living an ordinary life, up until this point, her identity was questioned by her, and later explained by her parents with great care and detail. After several days of pondering, Aeron eventually came to the decision that she wanted to be female, based on her own sexuality which dictated that she likes males over females, though being nonetheless. From this day, she named herself Agrona, a name which her parents were happy with keeping. Agrona then entered primary school, but was forced to start a year later than others because of her gender identity issues earlier on in life. Nonetheless, she quickly kept up with the other students with her academic prowess and hard-working attitude, making her a personal favorite among some students in the school, while others detested her, as was the norm. A few years later, at the age of 11, Agrona had accidentally revealed her private area when changing clothes in the girl's bathroom as someone had unexpectedly walked in. This issue caused much gossip to run rampant across the school, and quickly caused Agrona much embarrassment as many of her friends had left her in fear of seeing a "monster", because of people simply being unaware. Due to this incident, Agrona was quickly moved to another school, specifically, an academy that taught the arts of . In this academy, Agrona quickly found a passion for the general art of melee combat and magic in particular, hoping that learning magic would calm her somewhat chaotic mind by balancing her emotions. Yet it would be a few unfortunate events that would change her life entirely; Agrona's father and mother were magical researchers of the . However, because of issues in regards to morality and ethics following the overthrow of the council by , he quickly demanded for samples to be taken from deceased mages of varying kinds to get as much data as possible, something which they didn't agree to. Almost accordingly, Agrona was kidnapped as a means to bait her parents; but knowing that an attempt at rescue would be futile, Agrona's parents simply ran away, though they were eventually killed by agents of the council in secret. From here, Gran Doma would manipulate Agrona as a tool. He told her that, if she were to learn a specific form of magic, she would be able to find her parents once again. Naive and incapable of trusting anybody else at the time, Agrona took upon his offer and set out to learn the forbidden magic, Bone God Slayer Magic. While her initial experiences with the magic weren't disastrous, she soon found her own mental state slipping, particularly in regards to her physiology. An unusual stimulant of unexplained origin had caused her mind to evoke more carnal desires, specifically that of and , eventually causing the fourteen year old to engage in her first act of physical passion, losing her virginity, while killing the man she engaged in the act with, and subsequently eating his bones. It was at this point that Agrona had completely snapped; having finished learning the core principles of the magic, Agrona had no other desire than to constantly eat the best bones available to her, and battle in the most epic battles of history. She wasn't going to be trapped any longer, and at the age of sixteen, she overthrew the base of the Magic Council she was in, killing every individual inside of it while consuming all of the bones, leaving it as a pile of rotting flesh. From this event, Agrona has wandered the world, looking for the most spectacular of bones to fuel her, eventually being labelled as the "Vile Bone Goddess" from these events. Synopsis Equipment Assassin Blades (兇刃, Kyōjin): The Assassin Blades are the name of the basic weapons of an assassin hailing from the Eight Claw Clan. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities Bone God Slayer Magic Bone God Slayer Magic (骨の滅神魔法, Ko no Metsujin Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, obviously a Slayer Magic, and last but not least, a form of God Slayer Magic which is focused upon the transformation of the physiology of the caster's body into those of what could be considered to be gods, perceived by life on as legendary creatures that are of natural or supernatural nature, considered divine or sacred worshipped by various religions with important roles to play in mythology which are seemingly the strongest among all species in the world, all attuned to this particular element, resulting in Bone God Slayer Magic revolving around the generation, manipulation, and consumption of the "element" of bones, which, as everyone and their mother knows, are a rigid organ that constitutes part of the vertebral skeleton. In order to learn God Slayer Magic in the first place, the hopeful wielder must have their magic "modified" by an outside source - typically, just like how a learns the Devil Slayer Magic from one of the , which contain notes on how to obtain as to produce a , a God Slayer will learn their God Slayer Magic from a peculiar type of grimoire known as a scripture, which are texts which various religious traditions consider to be sacred, or central to their religious tradition, used to evoke a deeper connection with the divine, convey spiritual truths, promote mystical experience, foster communal identity, and to guide individual and communal spiritual practice - these scriptures have undergone an infusion of holiness through the blessing of the associated with the sacred text, bestowing the holy book with properties not dissimilar to the god themselves, which would allow the learning process to take place. Indeed, the scripture which passes on the element of the God and the holy energy to the user modifies the user's magical origin with the book's own holy energies, inverted by the paper to not harm the user, which changes how magical energy circulates within their body, therefore causing their magic origin and own magical energy to become "holy" in nature; thus a portion of their own power changes the user's magical power into that of a God Slayer; unlike the catalyzing process of Devil Slayer Magic which can kill the hopeful user if even the slightest misstep occurs, this process of obtaining God Slayer Magic is known to be relatively harmless, with the only requirement being an immense quantity of magical energies dwelling within the caster's body to enable the process in the first place. Through continuous reading, the knowledge embedded within this magical tome will become permanently engraved within their mind as the now-harmless holy energies contained within the scripture will be put into action alongside the energy of the user's body to catalyze a variety of bodily processes automatically, therefore allowing the morphing of their physiology to a point where the individual has adopted some physical traits, as well as the type of Elemental Magic, from said book; or rather, the individual that the book is centered around - the . In the case of a wielder of Bone God Slayer Magic, the caster surges their magical energies throughout their body in accordance with their willpower, altering their physiology in order to manipulate and create a variety of bones through the control of the osteoblast and osteoclast cells, which are responsible for building or breaking down bone tissue within the body which can be taken outside of the body by ripping them out from the flesh – alternatively, bones are capable of being formed by gathering and condensing magical energies while using their own skeleton as a medium for their projection, allowing the caster to form a perfect replica of any bone that they deem suitable. Effectively, this grants the user of Bone God Slayer Magic the ability to call upon the assets of the divine even if their bodily structure isn't one-hundred-percent the same as the beings from which this magic originated, the caster is capable of inducing a metamorphosis of their body structure as to take upon traits of a god instantaneously which is done in conjunction with the activation sequence as mentioned above, bestowing upon the user of Bone God Slayer Magic lungs and enhanced vocal folds that are capable of spewing vicious torrents of high-pressure bone, defenses which are laced with dense concentrations of bone as to provide protection against anything considered hard and inorganic, and fierce claws and nails which are enshrouded with bone, specifically attuned to dealing incredible amounts of damage, overall incorporating the element of bone into their body – all of this combined, results in the wielder of Bone God Slayer Magic transforming their entire existence into that of a make-shift weapon whose ownership is unique to them and them alone, wielding the element of bone that was harnessed by their patron deity and passed down to them alongside the natural physical superiority of a god in combat, utilizing offensive ability, stamina, and vitality, to transmogrify themselves into the greatest weapon of all, thus dramatically increasing the damage inflicted upon anything that they come into contact with using the sheer force of their strikes in all ranges; though close-combat is where this form of God Slayer Magic usually shines; as the magic massively bolsters the power of their unarmed blows with the user unleashing vicious unarmed strikes laced with fragments of bone that rip and tear into anything that the wielder of this magic deems to be an appropriate target. To a user of Bone God Slayer Magic, any type of bone is similar to an extension of their body as in they are capable of manipulating a pre-existing bone's movements and structure, subjugating it to their will. The process of bone creation is capable due to the physiology of the caster having changed to accommodate for a larger amount of (a main component of the skeletal structure), as well as within the body to reinforce these bones. Besides offense, they can also use their osteokinesis defensively by conjure up fields of bone around their body to protect themselves from damage, handling it delicate enough to create small twigs of bone in the palm of their hands and utilize them as throwing or punching weapons. Meanwhile, the caster's ability to generate and manipulate bones in any way that they deem suitable is not limited to just themselves, but it can also affect others, right down to every form of bone known to man, such as bare skeletons or separate bones. The user can grow and shape bones in a similar manner to Molding Magic and manipulate their density and weight in any way that they wish, as well as utilize them as weapons of any kind. The process of bone creation is capable due to the physiology of the user having changed to accommodate for a larger amount of osseous tissue, which is known to be a main component of the skeletal structure), as well as calcium within the body to reinforce these bones. This allows them to instantaneously produce numerous bones, as well as have a complex skeletal structure to allow for most vital organs to be hidden underneath. Hardening or weakening the tensile strength of the bones brought into this plane of existence is as simple as a mental command – the strongest of bones can break straight through magic-bolstered swords as well as defend themselves from anything that would pose a threat to her and the weakest of bones crumble into a fine dust and can enter the body of the opponent before reforming and possibly impaling them from inside out. The user manifests the ability to manipulate bones in the form of bones of all kinds which are launched at the speed of a bullet towards their opponent, often rising from the ground around and at the enemy in various formations which can leave them trapped and open to her next attack, throw them as boomerangs, or just straight-up impaling them, while manipulating their bones to act as armour against any attack or extract weapons formed of super-dense bone in any shape and size imaginable to suit a variety of purposes. The constructs of Bone God Slayer Magic are shown to possess properties which echo the mind-based magic referred to as telekinesis, sending anything that so much as happens to touch the constructs hurtling through the air or in any direction that the caster deems suitable. As with all forms of God Slayer Magic, Bone God Slayer Magic has virtually unlimited customization options in regards to the element formed through simple magical manipulation and reinforced through the power of a god – the colour of the bones produced by the magic is able to be altered freely, its properties which aren't limited to but include temperature, the smell that it emits, its taste, and overall "feel" is capable of being modified to the user's liking for countless different effects and powers, more often than not being attuned to the user's own personality and ambitions; the type of damage that the air inflicts upon anything that it comes into contact with is able to be changed at will; in its normal state, Bone God Slayer Magic seems to have a "piercing" effect to it, seemingly causing penetrative damage alongside the user's skeletal determination given a corporal form in their element; like all Slayer Magics, the user's element is much tougher than any other example of it; in the case of the user, the bone which is produced by Bone God Slayer Magic is stronger than normal bones, capable of shrugging off anything thrown their way and shattering other bones. Of course, as the highest form of elemental manipulation around, the wielder of Bone God Slayer Magic is capable of harnessing their magic in any manner that they deem to be suitable, commonly changing between offensive, defensive, evasive, or supplementary potencies in accordance to the situation at hand; but generally, as long as the God Slayer is able to imagine their element being used in a particular manner and it doesn't break the laws of physics or conflict with any established limitations, then the sky is the limit, more or less. As per the nature of Slayer Magic, a God Slayer is immune to the effects of their own element, and in this case, the wielder of Bone God Slayer Magic can consume external sources of bone to replenish their strength, both stamina-wise and magic-wise. They are also naturally immune to the effects of their own bone that came from both their own person and to those from other sources, but must consume it through their mouths if they are to actually absorb it into their bodies; however, the wielder of Bone God Slayer Magic is also capable of an enhanced regenerative rate by way of constant consumption of vital minerals and cells found in other bones, as well as having an enhanced sense of smell. Because of the way this God Slayer Magic works, the wielder of Bone God Slayer Magic can either consume bones directly, or reinforce the strength of their skeletal appendages through intake of a large amount of calcium, most commonly through milk. Bone God Slayer Magic is an extremely dangerous, forbidden that has been labelled to be on-par with that of the Black Arts, in both power and absolute fatality. Agrona began the process of teaching herself this magic at the age of eleven, where she was captured by the Magic Council for their own bidding. Because of the physiological traits that had to be abandoned by her in order to obtain the stamina and traits needed to become a Bone God Slayer, Agrona's mental state began to collapse as a consequence of her newly found powers, which is said to be a commonality among all Bone God Slayers. This, in turn, lead her to become obsessed with the carnal desires of lust and gluttony, the former expressed by her infatuation with engaging in the acts of a physical relationship, while the latter is shown through her cannibalistic tendencies by eating other people's bones. Overall, it can be considered that Agrona's insanity can be attributed to the traits of the Bone God Slayer Magic on the body. Agrona has displayed masterful skill within the arts of the Bone God Slayer Magic. Being the only user of it in the modern era, Agrona has displayed the capability to effortlessly produce bone and use it for her own purpose without displaying any signs of pain or discomfort. Likewise, she can use the magic for a variety of creative purposes, allowing for most of her battles to be won through her ingenuity, mainly fueled by her desire to consume others. Ergo, Agrona is an extremely dangerous opponent to face within battle, utilizing bones of a density and hardness on-par with refined steel to absolutely clobber her enemies into a brutal pile of flesh, something she isn't afraid to do with her immorality. Spells =Basic Spells = *'Bone God's Bellow' (骨神の怒号, Kojin no Dogō) *'Bone God's Marrow Blade' (骨神の芯刀, Kojin no Shinken) =Advanced Spells = Trivia Behind the Scenes *Agrona's appearance is based off of Assassin from the the Fate/stay night entry Fate/Prototype: Fragments. *Agrona was designed by the two administrators, Ash and Per in order to show what could be an ideal, yet powerful, user of Slayer Magic. The element of bone and God Slayer Magic was used because of being in less commonality in comparison to other forms of Slayer Magic. *Agrona's Unlimited Blade Works incantation, as well as the naming scheme of the technique, was taken from the ability within the TYPE-MOON series. However, the mechanics of the technique work rather differently. Nonetheless, all credit goes to the authors of the said technique, its naming scheme and incantation. Category:Female Category:LGBT Character Category:Independent Mage Category:Assassin Category:God Slayer